dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beware of The Batman
Beware of The Batman was released June, 4 2005, directed by Darren Anfornsky and produced by Christopher Nolan. This is a reboot of Tim Burton's Quadrilogy. NOTE: If Batman Begins never happened this is how my version would have been. Cast *Jake Gyhanhaal as Bruce Wayne/The Batman- As a child Bruce`s parents were killed right in front of him. Now as a 25 year old Billionaire he discovers martial Arts and decides to become The Batman *Cristopher Plummer as Alfred Pennyworth- Bruce`s butler who promised Bruce`s parents that he would care for him. *Billy Dee Williams as Lucius Fox- A old friend of Thomas Wayne and the weapons manufacture for Wayne Enterprises he even supplies The Batman with some. *Rachel Mcaddams as Rachel Dawes-Bruce`s childood sweetheart who moves back into Gotham *Crispen Glover as Adam Naiper/The Joker- The man who set up Bruce`s parents murder *Joe Mangellio as Harvey Dent- The district Atorny and is Bruce`s best-friend. *Gary Oldman as Leutenit James Gordan-The Leutinit of Gotham city later announced as the Commishinor *Owen Wilson as Joe Chill-The guy who murdured Bruce`s parents *John Goodman as Detective Arnold Flass- A corupt cop who wants The Batman behind bars. *David Bowie as Roman Sionis- The CEO of Sionis Industries. Darren Anfornsky said that Roman Sionis would be Blackmask in the second film. *Christoph Waltz as Henri Ducard/Ra`s Al, Ghul- The leader of the terroist group. Leauge of destruction. To cover up his crimes he goes by Henri Ducard. *Martin Lawrence as Commishinor James West- The Commishinor of Gotham city. Plot A young Bruce Wayne 'an'd his parents are coming out of a musical called The Batman. Thomas tells Bruce that after we leave here we will get some Ice Cream, Bruce then says ok. Bruce then remembers that at his house he fell inside an underground cave and the bats attacked him. Bruce asks his parents could he leave since he is very freaked out. Martha then says okay and Alfred is shown inside the Limo. A guy with Blonde hair tells Thomas that he needs money so he tries to mug Martha but Thomas tells him to take it easy and Thomas runs to beat him up but he got shot. Bruce sits there in tears and says mom dad no. James Gordon calls Alfred saying that Bruce`s parents have died. The title card then appears. A 25 year old Bruce is training with Henri Ducard. Henri then kicks Bruce in the water. Bruce ask Ducard is this what always happen? Ducard tells Bruce that you will never show Gotham to be less crime. Bruce goes to sleep and thinks about as a child he fell inside a cave and the bats attacked him. Bruce then wakes up in Canada and relies today was the day to return to Gotham. Alfred smiles and told Bruce you were gone for almost 8 years master Wayne. Alfred tells Bruce that Rachel is still sad that you never said goodbye. Bruce says that he will make her feel better. At Wayne Enterprises everyone is shocked about Bruce`s return. Bruce then announces that he is staying. Roman Sionis tells Bruce that he should not have return Bruce walks away and visits Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes. Rachel hugs Bruce and asks him where he has been all those years. Bruce told her that he is back now and that’s all that matters. Harvey tells Bruce that a charity event will be held on Friday. Bruce says okay and leaves. Lucius Fox then spots Bruce he then walks up to him and tells Bruce he looks just like his father. Bruce smiles and asks Lucius how I make Gotham less corrupt. Lucius then tells him to see him when the Wayne Enterprises board members leave. Back at an unknown house James Gordon gets a call saying that Adam Naiper robbed another building. Shift to Wayne Manor where Bruce is sketching a person in a Bat suit he then sees a bat trapped in a clock and realizes he will become The Batman to put fear in criminals. The next morning Bruce visits Lucius downstairs in Wayne Enterprises. Bruce tells Lucius that he needs weapons to fight crime with. Lucius then shows Bruce Grappling Hook and Black protective body armor with a bat symbol on it. Lucius then shakes Bruce`s hand. Bruce is in his underground cave and he looks on a computer screen it says break in at the Ace Chemicals building. The camera zooms in to the Bat suit. People come in and kill guards there. The lights go out and The Batman arrives and takes out them one by one. The camera then zooms into Batman picking up the intruder and asks him who he works for. The Batman leaves but he takes the guy outside and the guy is stretched out over a wall. The next day Harvey is telling Bruce about what The Batman did the following night and that the police are after him. Bruce gets angry and told him that he should consider that he is trying to save Gotham. Harvey shakes his head and leaves. At Ducard`s hideout he executes one of his men for not killing The Batman. Bruce visits Rachel and the 2 talk about when they were kids. Bruce then gets a call from Lucius Fox that he created a vehicle for him. Bruce says ok and tells Rachel he has to go back to Wayne Enterprises. Bruce gets there and a big bulky car comes out. Lucius gets out of the car and asks Bruce what he thinks. Bruce said he will take it but it has to be black. In James Gordon`s office he tells Detective Flass that The Batman is the most wanted. Flass smiles and told him that Adam Naiper is worst. Adam commits a crime and The Batman gets behind him, Adam uses a gun to make Batman scared. The Batman tells him to put the gun down. The Batman accidently throws a Batterang at Adam`s leg and Adam falls in chemicals presumably killing him. The police then hear about the incident and come running in. Gordon finds a note on the floor and it says that he needs to trust The Batman since he is on the good side, and he needs the two to team up to take down criminals of Gotham. The scene changes to Bruce arriving to Rachel`s house for dinner. Rachel tells Bruce that she might be seeing Harvey and Bruce changes the subject and trys to tell her that he is The Batman. Harvey calls saying that some guy calling himself the Joker has been terroizing Gotham. Bruce says ok and tells Rachel that he forgot something at home. Bruce gets back to Wayne Manor, and heads down in his underground cave. Alfred then tells Bruce that The Batman can`t save Gotham. Bruce tells him that he thinks it will work but he could make his own dicisions. At the Police Department Commmishinor James West shows Gordon a joker card and asks him who could have sent this. Bruce looks at when Adam Naiper supposly died during the fall, inside the chemicals. A white hand comes out and Bruce pauses the video. Bruce changes into his Batsuit and decides to use the car that Lucius made for him. The Joker breaks in Ra`s Al,ghul`s house and asks him can the 2 teamup to kill The Batman. Ra`s excepts and the Joker creates a box full of laughing gas. Harvey visits Bruce and the 2 talk about the company. Harvey then apollogizes relising that Bruce still had feelings for Rachel. Bruce then tells Harvey that he could date her but there is something taking time away of dating her. Harvey says bye and has to go to a meeting. Bruce looks at a picture of his parents and said The Batman persona will clean up Gotham like his parents believed in. Bruce and Rachel go to a charity event with Lucius Fox and guest Harvey Dent. Bruce looks at Rachel and Harvey and saw them holding hands. Bruce clearly feels uneasy and tells Harvey that he better take care of her. Joker and Ra`s breaks in and releases the gas making everyone laugh. Bruce calls Lucius and tells him to shut off the power. Bruce changes into his Batsuit and the lights come back on. The Batman appears and beats up several henchmen and throws his Batterang at the gas container. Batman sees Joker and goes to fight him but Ra`s throws a sharp knife piercing his chest. Batman screams out in pain and takes the knife out of his chest. Batman kicks Joker in the stomach and Batman interrogates Joker into asking where are the 4 containers of gas. Joker then laughs and tells The Batman that it is half way around Gotham City. The Batman drops him from the building and trys to help him but Ra` punches Batman in the face making Joker die. James Gordon and the GCPD go in and start shoooting at the thugs that Ra`s broke out of prison and The Batman kisses Rachel on the cheek and tells her something Bruce told her when they first met, Rachel then noticed that it was Bruce. Ra`s Al, Ghul shoots Batman in the chest and Batman falls to the ground and asks him why did he team up with the Joker. Ra`s then tells Batman about the Leauge of Destruction and tells Batman that Bruce Wayne is in fact Batman because he saw the same fighting skills. Batman gets up and begins to fight Ra`s and Ra`s gets the advantage of beating The Batman. Lucius Fox calls a near deat Bruce and Lucius arrives and tells him to to use your new gadgets. Batman punches Ra`s in the face and kicks him to the window. Batman catches him and tells him that the Leauge of Destruction his no more and drops him. Gordon 5 days later recives a letter saying that the left over gas is gone and that he will forever be The Batman. Shift to Bruce arriving to Rachel`s house. Rachel greets him and tells Bruce that she knows he is The Batman. Bruce says yes and he wants a future for them but Rachel says that she is in a relaitionship with Harvey but one day without Batman they can be together The End Post Credits Scene < A man wakes up tied to a table and a guy with a black skull man walks up to him and shoots the guy in the stomach. Production Darren Anfonsky wanted to reboot the Batman franchise and before Jake Gyhanhaal was chosen to play Bruce Wayne. Christian Bale, Ethan Hawke, Josh Brolin and Chris Pine were up for the role of Batman. Darren did not want to use traditional love interests for Bruce and made a created character Rachel Dawes as a childhood friend of Bruce who is dating Harvey Dent. Reception The film was commercially sucsesful and kept people wanting more, and the people also liked Jake Gyhanhaal`s version of Batman and all of the characters in the film. Sequel Darren Anfronsky is getting ready to make a second film titled The Dark Knight. It will star Jake Gyhanhaal, Christopher Plummer, Billy Dee Williams, Joe Manigellio,Martin Lawerence and David Bowie. The film has been stated that it will come out in 2009 and confirmed that Batman will have a new Batsuit and a second Batmobile. Category:The Batman film Universe Category:Dc Cinamatic Universe films